


Celebrating Being Wed To You

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Rafael and Sonny celebrate their first wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 15





	Celebrating Being Wed To You

**Author's Note:**

> This work can stand alone, but it also relates to the other works I have written. These works are All Alone on Valentine's Day, Forever Together, Never Alone Part 1 and Part 2. Forever Together, Never Alone Part 2 ended with Rafael and Sonny getting married. This work continues the story of Rafael and Sonny by having them celebrate their 1 year anniversary as a married couple.

It was the morning of the 15th of February and Sonny and Rafael were celebrating their first wedding anniversary. The day before they celebrated Valentine’s Day along with their first date and engagement. Since it was their first wedding anniversary, they decided to have an extensive celebration. That morning Rafael woke up to the smell of French toast. After putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt, Rafael walked into the kitchen. The table had rose petals spread across it. Sonny was smiling. There was a fresh fruit salad along with French Toast that was topped with strawberries and lots of whipped cream, the amount Leslie Knope usually used. Rafael sat down as Sonny poured them mimosas. As they began to eat Sonny gave Rafael a mischievous grin. “So, I was thinking Rafi that since it’s such a beautiful day that we could go ice skating at the rink in Rockefeller Center. We have never gone. It will give us a fun activity before we go to the Broadway show tonight.” Rafael looked at his husband who he could never say no to. “Sonny, I get that you want to go, but I really do not want to be on ice. I am very sure that I will fall over and make a complete fool out of myself.” “Come one Rafi, it won’t be that bad. I fell down all the time as a kid I went with my sisters.” “It’s different falling down when you are a child versus falling down as a grown man. Not to mention how unclean the shoes they give you are.” “I promise I won’t let you fall Rafi. I’ll hold your hand the entire time. After the pandemic they have really stepped-up sanitizing and cleaning.” Rafael gave Sonny an exasperated look. “Fine. But if I fall and humiliate myself that's on you.” Sonny beamed at Rafael and stood up to clear the plates. It was about 2 hours later and Sonny and Rafael were at the ice rink. Rafael was clutching the wall like he was about to fall off an eight-story building. Meanwhile, Sonny was skating around. After Sonny had done a couple laps and held some kid’s hands as they got their balance, he returned to Rafael. “Ready to let go of the wall?” Rafael shook his head, grimacing. Gently, Sonny took Rafael’s hands. The grip Rafael had on Sonny was tight enough to stop blood flow. Sonny slowly led Rafael out away from the wall. After ten minutes Rafael began to relax. He began to get the hang of skating without losing his balance. Sonny even witnessed him smiling a bit. However, Sonny didn’t point this out since he knew that Rafael would immediately deny he was having any sort of fun. About an hour and a half later Sonny and Rafael decided to grab some lunch at Little Italy Pizza. Both ordered cheese pizza. Sonny maintained that good pizza did not need a bunch of fancy toppings. After eating a mouth burning pizza dripping with oil, Sonny and Rafael headed back to their apartment to chill out before the Broadway show they were seeing that night. As Rafael was picking out the suit he would wear, Sonny turned on his favorite comedic duo. Little did Sonny know Rafael had got him surprise tickets to their show for the next day. While Rafael did not find standup comedy or improv that funny, he did have to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed the comic duo’s Netflix special since one related to law school even if it included an alien. After Rafael was done deciding what suit he would wear, he picked out Sonny’s. While Sonny had a reasonably good taste in clothes, this was a Broadway show and Rafael wanted his husband to look respectable. Rafael and Sonny took an Uber to the Richard Rogers Theater. As they found their seats, the excited energy from the other theater goers was palpable. The lights dimmed as Sonny and Rafael relaxed back into their seats. The first musical number began to play. “How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by Providence impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?” The audience was holding its breath. “Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait, just you wait.” The audience smiled in unison. The man, the myth, the legend had taken the stage. The musical caused a range of emotions in everyone. There was not a dry eye when John Laurens was shot or when Philip Hamilton was killed. At the end everyone had tear marks as Alexander Hamilton finally faced Aaron Burr and was killed in the duel. As the lights came up, there was a standing ovation. Everyone cheered loudly as Lin-Manuel Miranda bowed. Sonny and Rafael left the theater holding hands. “That was one of the best Broadway shows I have seen” Sonny claimed. Rafael agreed. While he was hesitant at first since he was more into classical Broadway shows, Rafael decided that he ought to give the new type of musical a try. As they were dressing for bed, Sonny and Rafael were still smiling, especially Sonny. “I knew that Hamilton would get killed, but I never thought I would be that emotional” Sonny exclaimed. “I also cried when Laurens got shot. You could tell that there was something more between him and Hamilton.” They climbed into their king-sized beds with deep blue sheets and purple comforter and fell asleep quickly. 

The next day, Sonny awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon being cooked on a George Foreman grill. Sonny walked to the breakfast table still in pajamas. “What’s with the cooking?” Sonny asked Rafael, who never cooked. “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast along with something else.” Sonny looked at Rafael with a confused look. Rafael pointed at the breakfast table where Sonny sat. There was a small red box tied with a blue bow. Sonny opened it and let out an excited squeal. “Oh my God Rafael. You got the tickets?! I thought they were sold out!” Rafael gave Sonny a smirk. “I'm a fantastic lawyer, so I am good at bluffing and lying.” Sonny walked over and pulled Rafael into a hug and kiss. “You are definitely the best husband ever.” Rafael and Sonny spent the day with Oliva, Amanda, and their children. Sonny wanted kids so he was slowly getting Rafael more comfortable around them. While Amanda and Olivia sat chatting on the bench coffees in hand, Rafael and Sonny played with Billie, Jesse, and Noah on the playground. Sonny smiled at Rafael who had Billie grabbing his hand and was jumping up and down. Soon Sonny and Rafael headed home since the improv show would start at 6 where it would be performed at the New York University Skirball Center for the Performing Arts. Before Sonny and Rafael entered the theater, Rafael cautioned Sonny that he better not raise his hand. Sonny agreed since he knew this was the only way that Rafael would go to more improv shows with him in the future. Ben Schwartz asked the audience for some suggestions. After a 10-minute conversation with an audience member, the show started. The show began with Ben introducing himself as a real estate agent named Cherry Dude. Sonny leaned over and whispered in Rafael’s ear “I'm so thankful to be married to you.” Rafael responded by squeezing his hand and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> In Forever Together, Never Alone Part 2, Rafael and Sonny got married during a pandemic so it was most likely in February 2021, thus making them celebrate their anniversary in February 2022. Also, the original cast of Hamilton was performing.


End file.
